User talk:Jason C.K.
Vandalism If you want some form of administrative powers you have to talk to HeroGaming about that. He'll get around to you eventually, he runs several other wikis as I recall. As far as the vandalism, i'll look into the vandals and suspend them if neccesary. I haven't been on much, but we don't tolerate that kind of crap. Notice As of now the user who you reverted the vandalism has been blocked If he does it again, tell me, and I'll make it permanent.Error MackroTalk 01:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Both of them have been banned. I know it takes a-lot work to make a informative page voluntarily and have people fuck it up is unacceptable. Any more problems simply message me. Error MackroTalk 01:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) User Rights i gave you rollback you have to edit to gain rightsHeroGaming 02:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) well im saying that right promotion is a tier system an that people aren't promoted without passing through a level. i run a wiki that is in the top 10 largest wikis on wikia for over 6 months in a row and i know that rights progression should always be based on tiers. I never just bump people to admin. rollback temp admin admin HeroGaming 16:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Beta invite I appreciate the offer, but I already have a beta code. Error MackroTalk 04:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) you really realy want to be an admin eh? well i run wikis alot different than most. its more like the mob. you dont move up overnight. you doing good keep up the good work.HeroGaming 20:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hiya my friend i have a few things i want to let you know and give you the option of becomming an admin. These are a list of things that you should know about this wiki and its direction for the future. before you read this list i am aware it sound tyranical, i have been on alot of wikis where power and who is incharge has went to peoples heads and i want you to understand i will have none of that on this wiki. my heart is in the right place but i take no prisoners when it comes to what i think is best for growing the wiki. when an arguement arises between members of the wiki i have been known to demote both parties in the arguement just to no longer have it on the wiki and promote other admins instead of dealing with people who struggle for who has power or who really helps the wiki the most. 1.i run a tight ship i make decisions and stick with them. i allow input but i make the final decisions. things arent put to a vote ever, that is not how i run the wikis i build. 2. this will be a video based wiki. i will be the video admin and i handle all of that. i have built one of the top 10 wikis in wikia and i did it by using my subscriber base on youtube to drive traffic to the wiki. so i want you to understand this wiki will be very heavy on video and when the time comes i will be sending huge amounts of traffic to help with the wiki as well as articles will have very heavy video focus. i produce all videos for the wikis i run and in rare cases i allow other people who are very good at editing and producing content to have videos in cetain articles but all of this is handeled by me. 3. i demote admins for lack of participation. the exact ammount is not set but i only keep active members as admins or rollback members. i dont argue about these things i just do them and promote someone else in there place. if someones not active there is no reason for them to be an admin and i determin level of active by my own discression. if someone helped the wiki a huge amount in the begining andthen didnt make an edit for 2 weeks i would be less likely to demote vs if someone got promoted made a bunch of edits for 3 days and then was gone 2 weeks. 4. promotion to b-crat is not possible. i work very hard on the wikis i build early and after they are off the ground i manage the admins and rollback users as well as videos. once the wiki is up and running correctly and has the rght amount of admins i manage the admins and take higher level request. i have many contacts at wiki so im able to get alot of hard things done that are behind the scenes that will not show up in edit history. so i want you to understand that this wiki will only have 1 bcrat unless i die or quit the wiki at which point i will chose 1 other person to become the bcrat, again no voting. this wiki will not be one of those wikis where 15 people argue about how to run it. people will give input and i will make the final decision without any votes. again this whole list may sound tyranical but it is hands down the best way to run a successful wiki and build a high volume wiki. again i manage the admins and then they bring to me issues and i will decide cut and dry no feelings or emotions just what is best for the wiki. if you would like to be an admin and can live with a wiki run this way then i would like to promote you to an admin. -HEROHeroGaming 02:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) you have been promoted to admin.HeroGaming 07:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) --I saw, thanks! --Jason C.K. 16:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) pages Hey Your work on the intro to private beta is one of the best articles ive seen made on a wiki in a while i like it alot. also if you find things ingame that we dont have pages on make the pages and just add something simple to them to help increase the number of pages the more pages that we have the better for search rankings. i registered starhawkwiki.com so that no other wiki could register it(didnt want another wiki competing in search tearms because they had that name). i think this should make it alot harder to make us get knocked out of the top of google search results.HeroGaming 21:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. I did create a few "stub" pages with minimal content because the wiki was lacking some entries it should have. --Jason C.K. 22:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Hero, I've been publicizing the wiki a lot, and I've been seeing more editors lately! :) --Jason C.K. 04:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Uncharted 3 bundle Hi, sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know if those who bought the Uncharted 3 PS3 bundle get Beta access too? It seems that I didn't recieve a voucher, and was wondering if it was a mistake. CaptainMacMillan Nothing is true, everything is permitted. 01:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *I think the PS3 Uncharted bundle should include a Starhawk code, but I'm not sure. You could try to contact people at starhawkthegame.com or http://www.facebook.com/StarhawkTheGame to ask. If it was supposed to, but did not, then you'll have to contact people at those 2 places, or look in whatever contact info you have with Uncharted or for Sony and ask there. --Jason C.K. 04:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Many Thanks I hope I get to contribute to this wiki very soon! - KingLazy93 09:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) having fun in the beta i enjoy it a ton.HeroGaming 14:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) All right then I see it's ok. I made a error with that edit it seems. - KingLazy93 19:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Request to fix the General Starhawk Forum A while ago I tried to make a general Starhawk general forum, however when i made it I must have botched up the code, as it dosn't work right when you try to post a new thread or topic. It just goes into a blank wiki page with a heading. If you know how to make forum or the extentions I'd ask if you can look into it. I tried fixing it a few times, but I haven't gotten it right. It's been like that for a while now and I'm considering just getting rid of it unless someone knows hot to do it. Since your the new admin and have acess now I was wondering if you knew how to code it right.Error MackroTalk 07:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) *Hmmm, doesn't sound like something I've worked with before. Unfortunately I'm pretty busy lately so I'm unlikely to look at it anytime soon. --Jason C.K. 13:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I friggin adore Starhawk and I'm gonna be smoking all day, playing Starhawk, and editing this wikia!!!! There's good info here, but lots of it is totally wrong, or outdated (probably mostly outdated). I love the opportunity to contribute! Hey jason! I love Starhawk and I think this wiki is a great idea. I will cont. to read through it and correct things and help out if I can. Nice job! Usability and Menu Organization Hey Jason/HeroGaming! Firstly, congrats on an awesome page! You've done a great job on this Wiki and I'm excited to support you! I wanted to discuss with you reorganization of the menus to make the content more readily accessible. I've been poking around on the site for a few days now and stuff still isn't always where I expect it to be. If it confuses me, a designer, it will really confuse the average gamer looking to us for our wisdom :-) For instance - it's weird to have a major level "Starhawk" menu. The entire page is about Starhawk. It's a little confusing. I have some ideas about the organization, and if you like I can come up with an org sheet, but off the top of my head, TOP LEVEL - Combine "On the Wiki" and "Community" to "Wiki Community". All that stuff can go under one heading. Two pages is unnecessary. - Change the name of "Starhawk" on the top level nav to "Game Guide" - This is where all the good stuff goes. A new user will know exactly what it means. - Get rid of the "Troop Weapons" and "Multiplayer" options on the top level menu. Put them under "Game Guide" Change "Troop Weapons" to "Weapons" and put them under "Infantry" TOP LEVEL > GAME GUIDE - "OVERVIEW" (This renames the "Starhawk" page and retires the defunct redirect page "About") keep same content. - "GAMEPLAY" - Sub menu will contain Walkthroughs, Strategy, Information on Multiplayer and Single/Co-Op play, game controls, etc. - "INFANTRY" - All information relating to Infantry, Weapons, etc. - "VEHICLES" - All information relation to Vehicles. - "STRUCTURES" - All information relating to Buildings - "GLOSSARY" - Simple list of all information related to in-game terms and abstract concepts. I suspect that changing some of the menu names and straightening out the categories will help this to be the most definitive Starhawk page out there! We've already got more info out there than Wikipedia, IGN and the actual Official Starhawk Page! I'm willing to help with any part of reorganization, so just let me know! Justicepsych 17:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) * Hi justice. As far as I know, we can't combine "On the Wiki" & "Community"..."On the wiki" is forced to be there by Wikia. All we could do is remove Community. Your idea of "Game Guide"...I'd do it, but it makes the menu too wide and Wikia won't let me do that. The rest of the menu re-orgs...yeah, we should probably do some there. Though you're suggesting too many top level items, there isn't room to fit them all. If you want to suggest 3 top-levels, (right now we have SH, Troop weapons, & MP) and some sub-levels, I'd be interested to see your ideas. --Jason C.K. 19:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) * P.S. Menus can be 3 layers deep. --Jason C.K. 19:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jason, I think I was unclear. The sections I listed under TOP LEVEL > GAME GUIDE were for the submenu UNDER game guide. Currently we have five top level menu items. My setup has four with space for a fifth. With all that said Here's a basic kinda list for what I had in mind. It is optimized for 2 menu levels even though we have 3. TOP:GAMEPLAY or GUIDE *Overview *Cat:Walkthroughs *Cat:Maps *Cat:Strategy *Cat:Multiplayer *Cat:Concepts TOP:UNITS *Cat:Infantry *Cat:Vehicles *Cat:Structures (Note: This can be the fifth top-level menu item) TOP:WEAPONS *Cat:Infantry Weapons *Cat:Hawk Weapons TOP:ON THE WIKI *Activity *Photos *Chat *Popular *Blog *Forum *Ok, we're getting closer :) I do not know if we can change the contents of "On the wiki", I don't know how, and I don't have time to research that. I am not the owner of the wiki, so I'm not willing to delete Community. Your remaining 3 are fine...except not all those sub-pages exist yet. But I could setup for what is there until someone creates the proper pages. How does that sound? --Jason C.K. 20:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) {C I'm pretty sure that all of those category pages exist (though some names are different). All the articles might not be mapped correctly, but I've been in the process of doing that for a few days. If we have to keep Community, it's not ideal, but that's fine. That'll be the fifth top level heading then. If it's possible to make them the last two items though, that would rock! I didn't know if you and HeroGaming were the same person behind the SN or not :-) Justicepsych 20:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Justicepsych 22:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Old Template Pages Hey again Jason! So I wanted to know what the deal was with the pages that seem to use a more rudmentary template. They're less flexible and they don't always behave properly on edit, it seems. Also the formatting on them is different than the rest of the pages in the Wiki. I'd like to copy the data over to standard pages and get rid of the old-style pages, but of course, I can't delete. Also I was just trying to remove categories for the defunct page, but they don't remove properly. Advice? Justicepsych 05:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) * Hi again. Wikia seems a bit buggy I guess. You could always ask about that at central Wikia help. It does seem like once a page is started with a template, I don't see any obvious, easy way to make it free-form again. And the category editing for template pages does look odd too. Copy over and deleting the old pages might be the easiest route. But you could ask at the help desk. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Support_Requests --Jason C.K. 05:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Warhawk Hi Jason have you played Warhawk before? Just wondering, Starhawkmod 08:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, a few hundred hours. I didn't fly much until near the end...the skies were brutal! I wrote 2/3rds of the WH wiki as well. --Jason C.K. 17:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nice job on the wiki. I'll keep playing and helping the wiki. SpaceHunter